peelfandomcom-20200213-history
05 February 1994 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-02-05 ; Comments * Tracklisting *Pavement: Cut Your Hair *Elastica: Rockunroll (Peel Session) *Drome: Party In The Woods 3 *Twerdocleb: Wholetone (shared double EP with No Tomorrow Charlie) Pit'sbull PBR 007 back announced, tape cuts in during next track *Lionel Hampton And His Orchestra: Slide Hamp Slide (album - Leapin' With Lionel) Affinity AFS 1000 played 28th January 1994 *Frontier Trust: Swimming Hole (EP) Caulfield *Black Dog: Kings Of Sparta (album - Temple Of Transparent Balls) General Purpose Recordings GPRLP01 28th January 1994 *F.S.K.: Red Sonja (album - The Sound Of Music) Sub-Up SUB LP 25 *Trashwomen: Nightmare At The Drag (album - Spend The Night...) Estrus ES1214 *Pavement: Elevate Me Later (album - Crooked Rain Crooked Rain) Big Cat UK ABB 56 *''John finds the Melody Maker Guide to Dance Music very useful as there is so much in the field it's really hard to keep up with. Especially when "One of the problems is, trying to find out who the hell people are, because somebody who's called say, Malcolm Davis, or something like that by his mum, and I apologise to any Malcolm Davises who are listening, and is known in Belgium as H2SO4 and in Germany as Speedbeast and in America as Squack and it's all the same person"'' *Jah Shaka: Verse 2 (album - Commandments Of Dub) Jah Shaka Music SHAKA 824 *National Heroes: Second Hand Shop *Edgar Broughton Band: Out Demons Out (7") John refers to mentioning their tour last week so dating this show *XSV Music: Merry Go Round (12") Tesseract TES 0095 *Sleeper: Swallow (7") Indolent SLEEP 002 *Barbara Cartland: A Nightingale Sang In Berkeley Square (album - Album Of Love Songs) State ETAT 22 *''News at 44:21'' *Gunshot: Mind Of A Razor (10" single) Vinyl Solution STORM 78 L *Inspiral Carpets with Mark E. Smith: I Want You (single) Mute pdung 24cd *Trashwomen: Daddy Love (album - Spend The Night...) Estrus ES1214 *Tenth Chapter: Prologue (Loud & Proud Dub) (12") Guerilla GRRR66 *F.S.K.: The Shiner Song (album - The Sound Of Music) Sub-Up SUB LP 25 *Chris Jeffs: German (12" - Kinesthesia Volume 1) Rephlex CAT 011 *Pavement: Stare (single - Cut Your Hair) Big Cat UK ABB55SCD *Elastica: Line Up (7") Deceptive BLUFF 004 *Bobby Rutledge: Go Slow Fatso (v/a album - Fat! Fat! Fat! 18 Blubberin' Boppers) Blubba 48.48.48. *Kreamy 'Lectric Santa: Ism (7" - Supergroup 2000) Paddy Wagon Jive PWJ 137 *Cornershop: Change (album - Hold On It Hurts) Wiiija WIJ 30V *N-Trance: Turn Up The Power (12") All Around The World 12 globe 125 *''John prefers his dance music without words but this was the version Sheila liked to dance to...'' *Heavy Vegetable: Couch (v/a album - Ask For Disorder ) Dutch East India Recordings DEI2035-2 / Justice My Eye/Elevated Loin *Loop Guru: Sus-San (unknown mix) (CD - Sus-San-Tics (5-10) Nation NR27CD File ;Name *Dat_043_JP_BFBS-940000+940000.mp3 * ;Length *4:04:21 (to 1:44:20) * ;Other *Many thanks to Max-dat. ;Available *Mooo Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Max-dat Tapes